


Ordinary Love

by WritingRevolutionary



Category: History Boys (2006), History Boys - All Media Types, History Boys - Bennett
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, Poetry, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26194546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingRevolutionary/pseuds/WritingRevolutionary
Summary: Scripps pines for Posner who, at the moment at least, only has eyes for Dakin
Relationships: David Posner/Donald Scripps, Stuart Dakin/David Posner
Kudos: 5





	Ordinary Love

Do not pity me,  
that I am the ordinary man who must love ordinarily and be loved,  
ordinarily, with no extras for his trouble.  
Ordinary never did anyone any harm.  
But extraordinary?

Indescribable, daring, dashing, beautiful, dazzling -   
Unbelievable, improbable, impossible, breath-taking -  
Oh, do they leave suffering in their wake.  
Pure and unadulterated.

At 18 waking up next to unpredictable seems just about manageable.  
But you soon realise that ordinary has a better shoulder to cry on.  
And softer lips to kiss.

Ordinary moves with the times.  
The extraordinary can only ever be a passing fad.  
I just wish it would pass quicker.

And yet somehow, however long this may take,  
I don't believe I could ever abandon him.  
I would wait forever,  
for his beguiling mundanity to show me the smile that sings not of pity,  
(though dazzling I could never be),  
but of relief, comfort -   
maybe even the resigned, sighed acceptance,  
of a dull, and ordinary love.


End file.
